


Memories are what tie us all together.

by JaderTroes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Confused Luke, Gen, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Poor Obi-Wan, Repressed Memories, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaderTroes/pseuds/JaderTroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Kenobi shares a memory with Luke.</p><p>For the Obikin week on tumblr<br/>Prompt #2 - Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories are what tie us all together.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.  
> Please do enjoy. Comments are appreciated.

They had been on the ship for only a few hours and Luke’s questions seemed to be never end. Between asking about what life was like before the Empire ruled and how Ben came to become a Jedi, Ben was beginning to get the feeling Luke wanted to know a little more than he was letting on. Luke pushed out as many answers as he could from the old man, but not once ever asked him to prove to him that he once was a great jedi knight. It had been unspoken between the two for the entire ship ride, but Ben knew it was lingering somewhere inside Luke’s mind. His thoughts were loud, _just as his fathers_.

“Hey kid, don’t buy into everything that old man is talking about,” the captain of the ship yelled out from the cockpit towards Luke, “next he’ll be trying to sell you a galaxy.”

For as tall and handsome as Han was, his rude nature could overshadow his appearance to the point of being hideous.

Luke fidgeted with his long sleeve, pulling down the ends to cover the exposed skin. He looked back at Han, contemplating what he had just said about Ben trying to force outdated ideals onto such a young soul. He knew better than to listen to the brunette, but at the same time everything Ben had just told him about the jedi and the sith was just as believing in folklore. Not an ounce of truth within the galaxy could prove it to be real. Sure, Ben had shown him a few tricks to the force around him and how to sense objects without seeing them, but it was hard to grasp that there was a such a time when the empire had never existed and hope for many planets were in the hands of one group whom called themselves the Jedi republic.

“So did the jedi really once have the stormtroopers on their side?”

Ben shifted in the seat he had taken hours ago, not once moving from the spot as Luke had all eyes and ears on him. His old stories had been the highlight of the evening, or as the captain of the ship, Han Solo, had believed his stories to be nothing more than old myths and legends.

He sipped at the cup of water Han had so kindly given both of them on their voyage to Alderan. He swirled around the contents within the metal cup before he answered, “yes, but at the time the clones were mostly known for their nobility in aiding the jedi with stopping the droids, and most importantly blocking Count Dooku and his followers from taking over more of the galactic system. It was a dark time, much like now, except there was hope that one day the democrats and jedi would be able to coerce this unlikeable force from harming more people.”

Luke had both feet pressed firmly against the metal ground, one leg jittering up and down for the past few minutes. He was tenser after the comment Han had made about his stories being hogwash. Even after Ben had shown him proof, through force and given lightsaber, it was understandable that the boy would be weary to believe every word that flowed out of his mouth.

Sighing, Ben placed his cup down onto the table that sat next to them. He placed a hand on Luke’s moving knee, stopping the nervous twitch. He looked into the same blue eyes as he had many of years ago. Both pairs of nearly identical blue eyes dawned the same gentle look and calming effect that had many of times persuaded Ben to be both more daring and courageous. It was of course for the sake of the republic back then, or so Ben had convinced himself of, to follow his gut instinct and believe those beautiful blue eyes. It had never been because of the fact that he had affection towards the once owner of the same eyes Luke now possessed himself.

Luke was concerned for Ben as his face showed much pain, and the hand on his knee trembled slightly. Placing his own hand of the elders, he asked, “is there something wrong Ben?”

“Would you like to hear an old jedi secret Luke?”

Luke rubbed caringly at the back of Ben’s cold hands, like a child would to soothe a grandfather. “Yes Kenobi, I would really like that.”

Ben knew that using receptive telepathy to project memories into another was usually not seen as good within the jedi codes, but seeing as the jedi were nearly no more he saw no harm in sharing information. “I want to share something with you, but you are going to have to recline for this.”

Ben got up from his seat to allow Luke to lay down. “Alright, what is it?” Luke awaited to be presented with something but Ben insisted that he lay down for what would transpire between them. Since Luke had no formal training he might faint if his mind becomes too weak while Ben shared memories through the force. Eventually Luke gave in a got as comfortable as he could on the chair, lounging as far back as he could. “Why do I have to lay down?” He was not sure what was going to happen, but he showed no sense of fear. He was a brave soul, _just as his father once was._

Ben sat beside Luke then pressed two fingers against his forehead, “I am going to share something with you I think you be interested in seeing.”

Before Luke ever got to answer Ben had already linked their minds together. Luke had not been prepared for the amount of mental exhaustion this turned out to be, but struggled to keep his eyes open as flashes, mere moments, of his own and Ben’s lives began to melt together. The feeling was that like two souls that had been separated for an eternity were mending old wounds, stitching and sewing back the pieces. It hurt Luke and Ben alike, but Luke had to restrain from passing out.

His brow was covered in sweat and a light film began to cover the tops of his arms as he gripped the arms of the metal seat. He had been resisting the urge to tell Ben to stop and jerk himself upright out of the chair, but that was before he saw it all appear before him. Like a split second jump from reality into a world unknown to him. It felt strange and distant, yet the warmth of something he couldn’t put a finger on kept him from pulling out of the trance. Maybe it was an emotion being pulsated through the force, turning thoughts into actions and feelings into a whole new heightened sense.

There was a beautiful scene being place within his mind. Luke could see nothing but what was happening before him, being almost as if he was there himself. His eyes no longer viewed the external world, but the internal image and emotion coursing between both men. Of all the memories Luke could have chosen to stop at this particular one seemed to feel the most right.

He stood alone in a field of green brush. The entire planet seemed to be covered with lush, healthy fields of plants he had never seen before. Luke had heard of tales of places where these meadows, or as he heard them to be called, rolled across the entire land and fresh water was not scarce. The sky was clear and the weather was anything but hot, unlike Tatooine had been. Luke felt a cool breeze against him.

He then saw two men walking together on an unmarked path, coming down a small grassy hill. One of them was slightly taller than the other, with vibrant blue eyes, shoulder length hair, and a confident saunter that spoke volumes for his personality. The slightly shorter one looked somewhat like Ben, except much younger. He had strawberry blonde hair and the same beard that covered his face but it was in much cleaner condition than the one old Ben adorned now. They spoke of something Luke could not hear. Their voices were muffled but soon became more prominent.

The taller one spoke first, “Master, why must you torture me this way.”

“Look who's torturing who." A quick roll of the eyes followed the statement. "No Anakin, for the safety of you and I we will not have this discussion again.”

“But Master.”

“Do not question me,” he stood taller when scolding the apparent younger, yet taller man. "The council is awaiting our presence and if we do not make it in time there will be consequences."

"Look at us!" The taller man, Anakin as Ben called him, grabbed the then much younger Ben by the hands and brought him close enough that he was forced to stare into his eyes, “do you not feel what is coursing between us. I can no longer stand this pain we go through. Day by day, one mission after the other to just all end in the same way. Forget the Jedi, forget democracy, forget everything and just focus on me for once Master.”

“You have my full attention Anakin,” he pushed away from Anakin and moved down along the path, with the younger one right in toe behind him. “You have always had more than my attention but yet you want everything from me. What more is there to give you Anakin, please tell me so I can obviously satisfy your every need.” His voice was sharp yet sarcastic in a painful way.

Anakin moved in front of him, stopping Ben in his tracks even as he attempted to move around the large obstruction. “Master…Obi-wan, I am giving you my heart yet you keep pushing me away. If I am not good enough then tell me what to do Master to make you change your mind.” Anakin grabbed at the saber that adorned his black robes, forcing it out towards the exhausted looking Ben, or Obi-wan as he called him. “Take it.”

“Don’t be a fool. Put that back on Anakin, I don’t want to have to help you craft another one if force forbids you lose this one in the fields.”

“Please just hold it for a little,” grabbing Ben by the hem of his light brown robe, he hooked his saber next to the one that Ben had been carrying. “I want you to think about what I am offering. I am willing to give it all up to be with you. I would run off to the outer rim and hide from everyone and everything for the rest of my days if it meant I could just see you smile at me again.” He held onto the loops of the robe that now held two lightsabers, lightly tugging Ben towards his own body as he spoke.

“Anakin stop it,” he turned a light shade of pink as the younger boy fiddled with the hem of the robe. Anakin contemplated pulling in his Master for an embrace. “I don’t want this to end badly, think of Padame. She means the world to you, so how could you ever leave her in such a disarray and just run to the end of galaxy with such an old man as myself and truely be happy. That is fairytale Anakin, a mere dream that should not be in your head.”

“Are you worried I would not be happy with you?”

“No.”

“We could have a life together. Let’s put this war behind us for good; the killing, suffering and pain would all be in our past.”

“We can’t leave now, the republic needs us.”

“They don’t need us as much as I need us. I need you Master, why can’t you just accept it too.”

“Anakin you are testing my patience.”

“I love you Master.”

“Don’t say such childish things.”

The world around them began to fade and the last thing Luke could see was the fading background as both jedi knights stood in conflicting pain and confussion. The taller one, Anakin gently pressing a kiss onto the cherry plump lips of the then younger, better known as and whispered off the very lips of Anakin, Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

Luke soon after regained consciousness. His vision changed from the memory of Ben in one of his most tender memories to the cold, silent inside of the ship. Luke sat up quickly, feeling as if he had just ran for his life as his heart was beating hard against his chest. He looked over at Ben whom also looked exhausted. “Why me Ben?”

Ben did not answer his question. Slumping further down in the chair he huffed out from exhaustion, “let’s get some rest Luke.”

“You loved him.” He paused knowing that a response would never come with the old man feigning sleep, Luke gave up further pushing the subject and also closed his own eyes to rest. Had it been love or not, their bond was very strong and even Luke couldn’t help to feel it even through a memory. Luke replayed the soothing voice of the man named Anakin over and over in his head.

Ben knew exactly what Luke was asking of him. Why show him such a sensitive moment in his life as that, a love that was forbidden by the same Jedi Codes that Ben had just told to Luke hours ago. He had sworn an oath to the code, yet he shared his breaking of the oath to Luke as if he wanted somebody to know his pain. To feel it as he once had and to know the heavy weight he carried within his heart.

This was Ben’s way of telling Luke that he had too failed, and that even though he looked up to the elder as a mentor figure throughout his entire life that everyone has flaws.

That this world cannot be seen in absolutes.


End file.
